Revelation Zero, Part 2
| season = 1 | episode = 12 | aired = March 18, 2010 | title_image = Hydra | writer = Quinton Peeples | director = Constantine Makris and Jon Polson | guest_cast = Ricky Jay as Flosso Lindsay Crouse as Nicole's mother Gil Bellows as Timothy James Cosmo as Phillip Michael Massee as Deacon Gibbons Claire Jacobs as Lorraine Campos Marc Menchaca as Wheeler Karl Herlinger as Quarry with Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel | co-starring = Brian Skala as Adam Campos Josh Kelly as Graham Campos Hannah Marks as Annabelle Campos Rodney Rowland as Victor Paul Bates as Phil Amy Rosoff as Marcie Turoff Michelle Boyd as Nurse Teddy Chen Culver as EMT | uncredited = }}"Revelation Zero, Part 2" is the twelfth episode of season 1 of FlashForward. It aired in the United States on March 18, 2010 on ABC. Summary Charlie encourages Mark on his "puzzle." Mark rearranges his Mosaic photos. Mark visits Red Panda, and his contact explains their services. They provide humanitarian aid all around the world, including Somalia. It was chartered in 1998 and grew out of Demographic and Health Services (DHS), so it wasn't there in 1991. Mark suggests he piggybacks on a trip to Somalia, but his contact declines, since most of her employees have police records. Nicole talks to the window washer about God's role in the blackout. His name is Timothy, and he suggests they meet at a nearby coffee shop, since his hour's up. Nicole brings Bryce to the coffee shop. He waits at the counter. She asks that he get his change in pennies. Timothy asks her about her flash. She describes being drowned, and ultimately dying. Timothy suggests she's being baptized. She rebuts that she died, but he suggests she fainted. Tim relates the sacrifices of the blackout to Jesus' sacrifice, and how his followers didn't recognize the big picture. "God puts something good in your life, embrace it." With that comment, Nicole looks, and smiles at Bryce. Returning to his car, Mark sees a flyer for the Crown Cheese Steak, and remembers a similar flyer in his flash. He talks to the owner, who reveals that they recently moved. Flosso continues his interrogation, but Lloyd doesn't want anyone else to die, so he refuses to help. The other two men torture Simon, by using a cigar cutter to remove a portion of a finger. Bryce walks Nicole to her house discussing religion. Nicole warns him about her mother, but he still wants to hang out. Nicole's mother is gluing pennies to the wall. "Don't touch my hair; you'll scare the butterflies." She claims to have been struck by lightening six times. They're using pennies from 1989, the year Nicole was born, since the penny wall is a tribute to her. Bryce discusses God's role in the FF, but Nicole's mother has hallucinations every day. She offers her opinion on the subject. All three continue gluing pennies to the wall. Lloyd is being beaten. Flosso presents photos of Lloyd's son, showing that he has access to him. Flosso continues interrogating Lloyd about the power generated by his experiment. He also asks about tachyonic dark matter. His questions answered, Flosso tells his associates (Quarry and Wheeler to get rid of them. Dem and Vogel are tracking down a lead on the ambulance. Dem calls Janis. The task force finds the abandoned ambulance. Guns drawn, they approach it. The back door opens, and a bomb appears to be triggered. A moment later, the ambulance explodes. At least one agent is killed in the explosion. The bomb was keyed to the frequency of their radios, so it was triggered when they arrived. Vogel suggests that the kidnappers saw Mark in their vision, so they've been using that knowledge to stay a step ahead. Bryce waits for Timothy, and they chat about religion. Bryce wants to make sure Nicole doesn't get hurt. Mark visits the old location of Crown Cheese Cake. There's an eight-ball spray-painted on the door. Mark checks the lock and it doesn't open. Simon and Lloyd are downstairs, and the kidnappers are putting hoods on their heads. Mark drives off, but takes another look at the restaurant pamphlet. He recalls what he said to Lloyd in his flash ("I just wish you were standing behind the eight-ball"), and turns his car around. He lines up with the restaurant, and backs into it. One man opens fire. Simon grabs a gun that was on the ground and pursues another man. The first man is beaten unconscious by Mark. Simon kills the other man. After the authorities and paramedics arrive, Mark shows Lloyd the help pamphlet. Mark says to Lloyd that now it's time to tell him everything. Simon is carted off in an ambulance. Flosso is inside, waiting for him. It is revealed that Simon was working with Flosso, and also that Simon is Suspect Zero. On the day of the blackout, Simon, his sister Annabelle, his mother and brothers are at his father's funeral. A driver takes Simon away from the funeral, and hands him a ticket to a baseball game. Simon, on the phone with D. Gibbons, is confused. Gibbons, remotely surveilling Simon, sends him to his seat, where there's a tub of popcorn. Simon takes a few bites, and finds a ring inside a box. Gibbons instructs Simon to put the ring on. Moments later, the GBO occurs. Simon starts to leave his seat, and receives a phone call. Gibbons instructs Simon to walk into the tunnel. This is captured on the stadium's security footage. Inside the tunnel, Flosso and the driver are waiting for him. Flosso asks for the ring back, and asks him to return. At the hospital (present day), Olivia instructs Simon to return to his bed. Janis appears with his medication, and escorts away. She advises him that he's officially in DHS custody. Lloyd is being interrogated by Mark. Vogel calls Mark a loose cannon while watching the interrogation. Mark asks why Lloyd didn't come forward with knowledge of the second blackout. Mark wants more information. Simon asks Janis when he can see Lloyd. She tells him he'll be in debriefing all day long. Simon attempts to disarm Janis with his charm, but then is overcome by something. He pulls out his medication, and says, penicillin. She asks if he's allergic, and he confirms. She runs for help, and he escapes; his ruse was successful. Trivia General Ratings Production Notes * Originally, this episode was supposed to air in the United States on March 4. However, ABC chose to push back the date to keep the episode from having to compete with American Idol. Music Bloopers and Continuity Errors * When Nicole pursues the man she recognizes as her assailant, she carries a patient's chart; when she stops the first man, her hands are empty. * When Simon is thrown down the stairs into the basement where Lloyd is being held, he kicks over a utility lamp. As the scene progresses, the lamp is seen standing upright in it's original position. * The lady from Red Panda Resources says "African sub-continent", but Africa is a full-grown continent – the second largest after Asia according to Wikipedia. India is a sub-continent. Cultural References * Magical Mystery Tour: Mark comments to his therapist feeling that the "Magical Mystery Tour" (i.e. a drug trip) is not the best route to unlocking the rest of his flashforward. * Where the Wild Things Are: Flosso makes a reference to this children's book (now turned movie) by saying, "Let the wild rumpus begin," a line identically spoken by the books protagonist, Max. * Slaughterhouse-Five: A copy of this Kurt Vonnegut, Jr. book is on the dresser at Simon's house when Janis and Simon's mother are looking over some of Simon's things. This books deals with concepts of time-travel, a concept similar to that of FlashForward, in that, everyone's consciousness traveled six months into the future. The Tralfamadorians are an alien species from the planet Tralfamadore who see time all at once: past, present, and future all occurring together. Now that the world has seen their future in FlashForward, they too are beginning to at least see the present and the future at the same time. Literary Techniques * Juxtaposition: It is revealed that what was first shown as Simon's flashforward is in fact what had occurred in the present on October 6th during the blackout. * Irony: Based off of what Mark had said in his flashforward ("I just wish you had been behind the 8-ball when I came crashing through"), Mark finds a glass door with an 8-ball spray painted on it. Originally, Mark felt that the future was unchangeable, but after what Al Gough had done, Mark made a move to crash through the 8-ball, only to actually find Lloyd. Unanswered Questions General * Who is the well-dressed man giving the captured Lloyd something to drink? * What kind of support did Simon get from the group Flosso represents? * After Simon escaped Janis' custody for the second time, why didn't she have assistance, who would have seen Simon murder Flosso? * When Flosso says "Well, that didn't go quite as well as planned, did it?", what is he referring to? Flashes * Why does a text message from Simon cause Lloyd to call Mark?